


epilogue to the epilogue

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	epilogue to the epilogue

louis is diagnosed with cancer and dies

harry kills himself

the end


End file.
